divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Circle of Trust Inn
The Circle of Trust Inn is a location in the Mardaneus Plaza district of Aleroth that is accessible during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance (the door is barricaded in Divinity II: Ego Draconis). It is the large, three-story building on the west side of the plaza, just north of the waypoint shrine. With the former owners dead and the city in chaos, it has been converted to an emergency barracks for the city's Champions. __TOC__ Description Exterior Outside the Circle of Trust Inn you'll find a fenced in farm area on the north side of the building, with the trapdoor entrance to an Abandoned Cave within. While there are no quests that require entering the cave, it might be worth exploring for some chests and experience from level 36 ghosts, skeletons, and zombies. On the south side of the building is the trapdoor entrance to Gula's Archaeological Dig, the district's waypoint shrine, and the beggar Darvesh at the bottom of the steps. Ground Floor When you first enter the building you're engaged in a short encounter with the Champion Nerus, who quickly recognizes you and excuses himself before leaving. You'll meet him again in Crow's Nest later. The ground floor of the inn has several tables, occupied by a few Champions enjoying drinks. Between the front door and the tables you'll find the wanted board, which offers bounties for a few outlaws around Aleroth. Slaughtering them for the quest A Hunting We Shall Go Once More and returning with the requested item as proof as their death earns a reward from Balbus, who is sitting at one of the tables. Mindreading him allows you to ask for his Order of the Viper Cuirass. Gardner, the talking carrot involved in the quest Seahorse Salad is in the northeast corner. If you agree to help restore him to his former (human) self, you can ask him for the password to his room at the Prancing Seahorse. This choice leads to minor quest rewards, plus the main room chest key and access to the chest in his room (both are at the Prancing Seahorse and contain random loot). Alternatively, you can eat him to gain two stat points (if you do this, you'll need to find the three hidden notes scattered throughout Aleroth to access the Forbidden Archive at the Prancing Seahorse). The stairs to the upper floor are in the north, and the stairs down to the basement are in the south. Upper Floor The room at the stop of the stairs is being rented by Halliwell. The door is sealed with a magical spell, and is protected by two guards, Byron and Rhett. In order to enter, you need to mindread a guard to learn about their rivalry with the Champions, then exploit that knowledge by encouraging them to pick a fight with some Champions elsewhere in the city. Once they've left, you can use the Anti Demon's Grip Spell, acquired from the Forbidden Archives at the Prancing Seahorse (you need to complete Seahorse Salad to gain access to the archives). After using the spell "the unexpected happens ... the door opens!" Inside you'll find a grisly scene: a pentagram drawn in blood on the floor and several corpses, some hanging from the rafters. Stepping into the pentagram causes Halliwell to return. A conversation ensues, in which he admits to being "a closet Demon-worshipper," and quickly escalates to violence. When he is defeated, a chest appears in the center of the pentagram, containing Halliwell's Pendant (quest item) and a Malachite Gem. Taking the pendant completes the Clue I sub-quest of To Find a Wizard (note: after doing this, attempting to leave the inn results in an abduction by Bellegar. You are teleported to an arena in the Plains of Hypnerotomachia and forced to battle an onslaught of enemies, and are teleported back if you are victorious). On a shelf in the northwest area of the room you'll find the Jewel Box Key. In the southwest you'll find a locked chest that requires level 7 lockpicking skill to open and contains random loot. On the podium near the south wall you'll find a copy of History of the Cult of Abraxas and the Jewel Box. Basement In the basement, which serves as a morgue, you'll find the Champion Messalina and Dr. West. Messalina offers the quest Old Dog or New Tricks? to search for Aulus and Minius, Champions who were sent out on a mission but have been gone too long. Accepting the quest will allow you to enter the Temple of Nimir. Mindreading Messalina reveals that she is looking for a coin with Bellegar's image on it. You can find a Bellegar Coin on a corpse next to Willy's House on Lanilor Lane; giving it to her progresses the quest Mind over Matter, and in exchange she gives you a copy of The Saucy Lass from Rivertown for Bernard at the Healers' House in the Great Market district. You'll also find a copy of the book History of the Temple of Nimir on the table near her. Dr. West is a physician, mortician, and necromancer. He can modify your creature without returning to the Battle Tower, and can identify the Weird Piece of Flesh (quest item) found during the quest Murders in the Rue Lanilor. Dr. West can be mindread, revealing that he'd like a rare creature part to experiment with for the quest Mind over Matter. You can give him the Enigmatic Limb acquired from Bedwyr at the Phoenix Inn in the Great Market district, and in exchange he'll give you a Miniature Zeppelin for Casca in front of the Mardaneus Plaza barricade. Characters *Balbus – Champion *Byron – Seeker *Carlin – Champion (not the same Carlin you've met in Lovis' Tower) *Dr. West – Necromancer *Gardner – Talking carrot *Halliwell – New Order *Messalina – Champion *Nerus – Champion (encountered only when entering the building for the 1st time) *Niles – Champion *Rhett – Seeker *Victor – Champion Quests *A Hunting We Shall Go Once More *Mind over Matter *Murders in the Rue Lanilor *Old Dog or New Tricks? *Seahorse Salad *To Find a Wizard (Clue I) Loot *Halliwell's Pendant – Upstairs, after defeating Halliwell, quest item *History of the Cult of Abraxas – Upstairs *History of the Temple of Nimir – Basement *Jewel Box Key – Upstairs *Laeniel's Room Key – Upstairs, after defeating Halliwell *Malachite Gem – Upstairs, after defeating Halliwell *Miniature Zeppelin – Basement, received from Dr. West *Order of the Viper Cuirass – Ground floor, obtained by mindreading Balbus *The Saucy Lass from Rivertown – Basement, received from Messalina *Random Loot Exits *Mardaneus Plaza (Aleroth) Gallery Circle of Trust Inn interior ground floor (D2 FoV location).png|Ground floor Circle of Trust Inn interior upper floor (D2 FoV location).png|Upper floor Circle of Trust Inn interior basement (D2 FoV location).png|Basement Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations